Betrothal of the worst kind
by Midknightrose1600
Summary: Kagome's life is going downhill but things get worse when she is forced to choose a man to marry.Sessskag. Please read and review. Thanks


Please go easy I am a new author.

Disclaimer I do not own Inuyasha

Betrothal of the worst kind

"Are you pleased with the arrangements?" the man asked the silver haired demon sitting across from him. "Yes, I'm sure Inuyasha will be pleased with the match. He is after all quite taken with Kikyo." The man smiled and nodded his head. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. "Come in." Hiro called out. A man walked into the room, he was of noble stature. He had long black hair and glowing red eyes. "Onigumo, what brings you here?" Hiro questioned amiably trying to sound sincere while inside fear began to grow. "I had some business I wished to discuss with you." He replied menacingly. Hiro began to sweat. "O-of course," he stammered, "If you'll just follow me." He bowed to Inutaishio before leaving the room. Once seated in another room, Onigumo got right to the point. "My son Naraku wishes to wed your daughter Kagome." He bluntly said. Hiro just sat there, his mouth agape. "For goodness sake close your mouth." Onigumo said irritably. Hiro quickly regained his composure and cleared his throat. "Forgive my impudence but Kagome is not yet mature enough to have a marriage contract." Hiro said nervously. "Nonsense, I was the same age as her when my father made my contract." Onigumo replied. "I understand but times have changed and as I stated before Kagome is too young." He said forcefully. Onigumo simply arched a brow "Sir, why are you arguing so? Unless the problem isn't that Kagome is too young but that my son is not good enough." Seeing no way out without a confrontation, Hiro submitted. "I imply no such thing and just to prove it. I will mull over your proposition and at the end of the month you will have my answer." Onigumo nodded his head and left. Hiro sighed and called for one of the servants to bring him some sake. He thought of his daughter, Kagome. Kagome to him was a delicate little flower and if he gave her to that hellion, Onigumo called a son, then he would surely crush her. He had to do something, anything to save his daughter.

He ordered one of the servants to bring Inutaishio to him. When Inutaishio arrived, Hiro broke down and told him everything. "The only advice I can give to you is for you to make a contract with a strong ally." Inutaishio said solemnly. He could understand Hiro's dilemma. The child truly was a delight and to give her to someone such as Naraku would be like leading a lamb to the proverbial slaughter. "How many Lords out there have sons?" Izumo asked tiredly. "The Lord of the North has one son named Bankotsu. The Lord of the South has one named Koga. The Lord of the East has one named Hiten. The Lord of the West has one named Sesshomaru." Inutaishio said glibly. Hiro for the second time that night opened his mouth in shock. "Why are you so shocked?" Inutaishio asked surprised at his friend's reaction. "Well, because if Sesshomaru's word is anything to go by and it usually is. He had sworn that he would never ever marry." Inutaishio chuckled at the statement. "You're right about my son, but never is a long time. He will come around sooner than you think, especially, if I order him too." Hiro pondered this for a moment, and then looked at the man that sat before him. "Let's make a deal. If Kagome takes to no other suitor then she will have no other choice but to marry Sesshomaru. What do you say?" he asked holding out his hand. "It's a deal." Inutaishio said shaking the man's hand. Inutaishio had no worries about Kagome becoming anyone else's bride. Even though she was delicate, she was still a force to be reckoned with, when pushed. Inuyasha had learned this the hard way.

Meanwhile in the middle of the forest, Kagome went through the motions of something called Judo. Ever since she had mastered the sword, she had begged for her sensei to teach her new things. She assumed a defensive position and readied herself both mentally and physically for any kind of attack. Her sensei studied her making sure there were no openings. He attacked full force and Kagome defended herself well. She even managed to put him on the defensive. Finally, the exercise ended. He won with two moves over her. Kagome heavily sighed as she sat down, she could not understand it. It felt like her whole world was falling apart. Her favorite two people in the world were leaving. Her sister was getting married and the only man she would ever love, her sensei was leaving to one of the villages. The only comfort was the fact that things could not get any worse. Still, she felt like crying. Instead, she chose to follow her sensei's example and began to meditate. Naraku watched his future bride from atop a tree. No matter how many times he had seen her, she still managed to astound him. He thought back to that day when they had first met.

Flashback

_The first time he had seen was at her sister's sixth birthday party. She was four at the time and even though she was young, beauty had wended its way through. He had been sitting in the corner sulking, because he didn't want to be there. He hated Kikyo; she was vain and selfish. A little girl was walking toward him; she had a piece of cake. She had short black hair, large doe eyes, ivory skin, rosy cheeks, and pink lips. To him she was breath taking but still a child. She handed it out to him but he just stared at it. "Don't you want any?" she sweetly asked. He just scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Aren't you having a good time?" she questioned placating. He just shifted in his seat and gave her his back. She came around, those innocent brown eyes captured his and in a moment, she had captured his heart. He opened his mouth to say something but instead she shoved a piece of cake into it. He could not believe it this young thing was actually feeding him. Nobody had ever cared for him this way. Nobody had ever dared to ask him how he was feeling. She stuck close by him for the rest of the party doing anything she could to ensure he had a good time. He was sorely depressed when it was time to go but he knew he would see her again. _

End Flashback

Naraku could hear his father calling for him and so took one long last look at Kagome before leaving. Kato had finished his meditating session and opened his eyes to see his young charge still meditating. He was distressed when he saw the tears rolling down her face. He felt even more miserable now. For seven years, he had trained her in secrecy and watched her grow from a child to a woman. Somewhere between training and watching her, he found himself getting too close. The minute he had realized this, he had put in for a transfer. The child was of course unaware of her charms but he was not. Kagome slowly opened her eyes to see her sensei staring at her with a hungry expression as an innocent child she had yet to understand what it meant. "Sensei," she said pulling him out of his reverie "Are you alright?" At her question, he nodded his head and cleared his throat before standing. "Well my young pupil it is time we made our way back to the castle." He said holding his hand out to her She looked at his hand a moment before getting up without any assistance. He started to lead the way out of the clearing when he felt something crash into his back and a pair of arms came around his waist. "I'm going to miss you." Kagome said tearfully. With out warning he turned in her arms and embraced her back. Kagome stiffened for a moment before relaxing. "My princess I will miss you more than you could ever understand." He whispered into her hair. She looked up at him and smiled sadly. "Now no more tears." He said brushing the newly formed ones off her face. She nodded and hand in hand, they walked back to the castle. As they came closer to the castle, he broke the contact of their hands.

"Lady Kagome, Lady Kagome your father is searching for you." A servant exclaimed running up to them. "My lady I will take my leave now." Kato said bowing and walking away. Kagome sighed before following the frantic servant back to the castle. She quietly entered the study wondering what he was going to do to ruin her life now. "Father." She said by way of greeting and settled down in front of him across the table. "Kagome I 'm afraid I have distressing news." He said gravely. "You see lord Onigumo has asked me to draw up a contract betrothing you and his son Naraku." He silently waited for the hammer to drop. This was indeed bad news for Kagome now she had something to her worst day ever but decided to remain calm "Father I hope you told him no." her voice just a whisper. "I couldn't but I did tell me that I would entertain the notion which is no, but the problem is he's a terrible warlord and we are not strong enough to protect ourselves against him so the only thing you can do is chose another to be your husband." He stated quickly. "Are you sure those are my only options?" She murmured desolately. Her father nodded.

"What if I simply choose not to marry?" she asked hopefully. "Then I'm afraid you will bring war and hell upon us all." The lord sighed. Kagome merely stood without dismissal and left the room. 'The perfect end to a perfectly God-awful day.' she thought heading up to her room. Not watching where your going always leads to trouble and this was true for Kagome. You see as she climbed the stairs someone was coming down and she accidentally bumped into this person. "Excuse Me." She said still lost in her thoughts. "Why do you humans always have to get in the way?" an annoyed voice asked. At his words, Kagome stopped and whirled around to face a pair of cold, menacing amber eyes. She gulped shocked by their intensity before recovering. "I said excuse me didn't I? Jeez who died and made you Lord of the jerks?" She shot back as rudely as he had spoken to her. The face grew colder before speaking, "You're right I am a lord, I am Lord Sesshomaru prince of the Western lands and you young waif have no right to speak to me that way. If I were you I would hold my tongue." He said majestically. "Listen I do not care who are but if I were you I would- did you just say prince of the western lands?" she asked quizzically. He simply nodded. "Are you the one My Sister empress Kikyo is marrying?" she asked cautiously afraid of the answer." (Author's Note Empress is the nickname Kagome dubbed her sister.) "No lucky for me that is my half-wit, Half-brother." He answered. "O.k. well then you can take your fancy title shove it." She said crudely before flouncing off. Sesshomaru's aura began to grow deadly nowhere dared speak to him like that and get away with it even if she was a princess. He was about to go after her but a hand on the shoulder stopped him. "What is it Father?" he asked in an agitated tone. "Son it is time we spoke about marriage." His father answered.

Sesshomaru: 19

Inuyasha 17

Kikyo 16

Kagome 14

These are their ages. All right, I know it is somewhat long but I wanted to make a good impression. I hope you all enjoyed it. I would like to hear any comments or complaints you might have. Please refrain from any foul language. Remember the best kind of criticism is the constructive kind not destructive. Thank You.


End file.
